deep secret
by Yuzu-ch
Summary: what if after 4 years the aliens have to go back to earth but kisshu doesn't want to why is that? on the other hand ichigo is already 17 but still a mew mew working at ryou so what would happen if ryou told them the aliens are back whats gonna ichigo do when she see her enemy kisshu once again and who is this little girl who looks exactly like her? ( i do not own TMM) Read itplease
1. Chapter 1

"kisshu please don't do this" kisshu Heard as someone was pleaded to him "I-I'm sorry" said kisshu walking out the room crying "I love you"

Kisshu gasped as he woke up from that awful dream "why am I remembering this now" kisshu said to himself as he pulled the sheets off his body he saw a small red haired girl about 4 years old sleeping next to him. he couldn't help smiling at the sight of his beautiful daughter "ichigo wake up" said kisshu with a sweet voice

The girl open her eyes slowly to see her father smiling at her "good morning papa" said the little girl half asleep

"good morning ichigo" said kisshu smiling

"that's rare papa" said the girl rubbing her eye

"what is?" said kisshu confuse

"papa calling me by my name is rare you always call me kitten or sweet heart" said the girl yawning

He looked at her and smiled he couldn't help but think how much she looked like her mother. red hair brown eyes she was the exact image of her the only think that compared his daughter to him was that she inherit his powers but if humans saw her she would pass as one of them. he couldn't help but grab her in to a tight hug "I'm sorry kitten its just one of does days" he said with a smile

"okay papa"said the 4 year old hugging him back

"okay well lets get you dress" said kisshu getting off the bed and taking his daughter in his arms

"I want strawberry clothes papa" said the little girl smiling

"okay" kisshu said smiling back

Its been 4 years sense kisshu,taruto and pai came back from earth to restore their planet and it worked even though their people were shock that kisshu brought a baby with them they didn't say much about it rumors when around but its faded fast and he was content with his current life. he was raising the most beautiful girl and that was enough.

"papa" said the girl happy

"what is it sweetheart" said kisshu smiling

Ichigo was showing off her little strawberry dress to her dad "what you think papa" said ichigo smiling

"wow such a beauty" said kisshu taking her in his arms giving her a kiss on the cheek

Ichigo giggled as she hugged her dad "thanks papa"

"okay kitten lets go get some breakfast and head to uncle pai lab"

"yay" screamed the girl running to the kitchen

***on their way to pai lab***

"hey papa" said ichigo looking at kisshu

"what is it kitten" said kisshu smiling

"why don't I have pointy ears like everyone else" said ichigo with curiosity

"well because your mom is human" said kisshu with a serious face

"what is human?" asked ichigo confused

"well there isn't only cyniclons in this galaxy sweetheart other planets have other species and one of does planets is called earth were humans live and they don't have pointy ears or powers there are powerless people at least some of them" said kisshu taking ichigo in his arms

"so I'm human?" asked ichigo even more confuse

"no honey you are half and half" kisshu said laughing

"oh I understand papa so I'm half cyniclon" said the girl a little sad

Kisshu looked at her and hugged her "you are but I wouldn't change you for nothing" said kisshu smiling

"I love you papa" said ichigo blushing

"I love you to honey" said kisshu with a big smile

"oh papa I can see uncle pai house" said ichigo excited

"yeah lets hurry then" said kisshu walking faster

***at pai house***

"we are here pai" screamed kisshu while putting ichigo on the floor

"uncle pai where are you" said ichigo giggling

"well that took you long enough" said a man who teleported in to the room

"sorry I walked here with ichigo" said kisshu scratching his head

"whatever kisshu" said pai coldly

"uncle pai" said ichigo jumping in to pai arms

"my little angel" said pai happy

It was weird to kisshu how someone like pai could change from cold to rainbows and unicorns every time he saw ichigo "where's taruto?" asked kisshu looking around the room

"he went to prepare the ship" said pai putting ichigo down

"ship" said kisshu confuse

"we are going to earth" said pai with a serious face

"WHAT" screamed kisshu "why?"

"because I need to do some research" said pai coldly

"but we I though we never had to go back there" said kisshu mad

Ichigo was staring at both of them confuse as to why her dad was mad at her uncle she wanted them to stop but was too scared to say anything

"I have to go it was a last minute thing kisshu" said pai trying to calm him down

"why do I have to go I don't want to see her I thought I did what I did so that I didn't hurt anyone anymore" said kisshu screaming at pai

"we have and we need you if we are to fight them once again" said pai calm

"no I won't do it I don't want to fight not her or any humans" said kisshu looking down

"its for our people kisshu" said pai putting a hand on kisshu shoulder

"I have ichigo I have to watched that she doesn't get hurt even if it is for our people she is first" said kisshu looking at pai

"papa" both pai and kisshu flinched at hearing ichigo who was about to cry

"I'm sorry kitten" said kisshu gently rubbing her head

Pai sighed it was true they had to fight them again and he knew what kisshu meant by not wanting his daughter to get hurt but they needed him no matter what

"come on don't you want to take ichigo to see her second home planet" said pai trying to convince kisshu

"why would I if everyone think of us as enemy's who want to take over the world" said kisshu turning around to look at pai

"ichigo wants to go papa" said the little girl jumping up and down

Kisshu looked at his daughter the truth was he didn't want to go back there after all she was there he didn't go true all that pain to just one day go back but pai was kind of right he did want to take ichigo there and probably they won't even have to fight the mews "fine" said kisshu looking at pai

"really?" said pai shocked

"yeah I mean I can't say no to my kitten and plus we might not even fight them" said kisshu with a force smile

"yay" said ichigo happy

"okay well let me ask taruto if the ship is ready go get some clothes while I do that kisshu cause we are going to be there for a couple of months" said pai then teleporting somewhere else

Kisshu sighed "lets go sweetheart we going to get ready for our trip" said kisshu grabbing his daughter from the floor

"okay papa" said ichigo smiling

And like that kisshu teleported to their house worried of what might happen when he returned to earth.

**Thanks for reading leave a review telling me what you think about my story so that way I can know if I should continue it or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready sweetheart" said kisshu looking at ichigo

"Yes papa" said Ichigo smiling

Kisshu and Ichigo were getting ready to go to earth. Kisshu was still hesitant to take her because even though Ichigo knew about her mother and the details of why she wasn't with them. He had never told her how she looks like or her name. Kisshu couldn't help feel worried about this decision "is it really ok" though Kisshu.

"Papa" said Ichigo running up to him

"What is it sweetheart" said Kisshu putting his thoughts aside

"I'm done" said Ichigo smiling

"Well let me teleport you to Taruto" said Kisshu taking Ichigo on his arms

Taruto was working on the controls of the ship setting the coordinates of earth when he heard someone teleporting behind him. He looked back to see Kisshu holding Ichigo "Heey Kisshu said Taruto happy

"Hey" said Kisshu putting Ichigo down

"Uncle Taru" Said Ichigo running to Taruto arms

"Hey my Little Kitty" said Taruto picking her up and giving her a tight hug "you are the cutest girl in the world" Taruto said giving her a kiss on the cheek

Kisshu just sighed Pai and Taruto were so affectionate to Ichigo he could hardly believe it specially from Pai who was so serious all the time "could you watch her for a second while I go get our stuff" said Kisshu looking at Taruto

"Sure" said Taruto smiling

Kisshu then teleported to his house to get the luggage. He looked around for Ichigo luggage and once he found it he checked that she didn't pack anything unnecessary then teleported back to the ship to his surprise Pai was already there.

"So are you ready" said Pai looking at Kisshu

"Y-Yeah" said Kisshu looking around

"What is it?" Asked Pai staring at Kisshu

"Where is Ichigo" asked Kisshu

"Oh she in your room playing with Taruto" said Pai going back to the control panel

"Okay thanks" said Kisshu walking to his room

While Kisshu was walking up to his room he could hear laughter. As he walked in the room he saw taruto and Ichigo jumping on the bed "the bed is not for jumping" said kisshu putting the luggage next to the bed.

"I'm sorry papa" said ichigo sitting on the bed

"You are no fun" said Taruto sticking his tongue out

"Pai asked me to tell you he needed you ASAP" said Kisshu unpacking

"Oh man" said Taruto with a disappointed face "well bye bye kitty" he then teleported away

"Of course I was lying" said Kisshu in his head

Kisshu continue unpacking while Ichigo played with her Dolls. Once he was finished he took a sit next to his daughter who looked at him smiling.

"Aren't you excited papa" said Ichigo happy

"About what sweetheart" said Kisshu laying down on the bed

"Earth" she said smiling

Kisshu looked at her and smiled "if you are then so am I" said kisshu laughing

"Yeah I wonder how humans are" she said curious

Kisshu then looked at her and sat next to Ichigo "I want you to promise me something" said Kisshu sweetly

"Anything for papa" said ichigo smiling

"I want you to never say your name to any human or tell them that you are half alien" said Kisshu with a serious tone

Ichigo looked at him confuse. She didn't understand why her father was saying such things all of a sudden "okay papa" she said smiling

Kisshu stared at her and smiled then gave her a hug. Suddenly they both heard as Pai voice said that they would be arriving in 3 hours "that's fast" Kisshu thought to himself as he sees Ichigo rubbing her eye "how about we take a nap" said Kisshu smiling

"Yeah" said Ichigo yawning

***At Cafe mew mew***

Lettuce,Pudding,Mint and Zakuro were talking to Ichigo all excited about the news she was gonna give them today

"S-So you all ready" said Ichigo smiling

"Just say it" said Mint coldly

"Yeah" said Lettuce excited

"Pudding can't wait anymore" said Pudding smiling

"Tell us" said Zakuro giggling

Ichigo looked at them then extended her hand while smiling. She heard as everyone *gasped* at seeing the ring in her finger "Aoyama-kun asked me to marry him" said Ichigo excited

"Ohmygod congrats" said Lettuce hugging her friend

Everyone then hugged Ichigo and congratulated her. Ichigo felt so happy at the moment she couldn't believe she was getting married to Aoyama she felt like all of it was a dream.

"Getting married at 17 that's crazy alright" said a blond haired man walking up to them

"Leave me alone Ryou" said Ichigo annoyed

"Whatever just get back to work all of you" said Ryou mad

Ichigo sighed and when back to work there wasn't even people today witch made working even more boring. Then she saw as Aoyama walked in the cafe "Hey" said Ichigo walking up to him

"Hello there Ichigo" said Aoyama smiling

"What brings you here?" asked Ichigo with a smile

"Can I not come to see my Future wife" said Aoyama laughing

Ichigo blushed at his comment "oh" she said looking down

"Does your boss mind if I talk to you?" said Aoyama staring at Ichigo

"His probably checking if there is any alien activity on earth" said Ichigo annoyed

"Well they are dangerous so I would understand him" said Aoyama smiling

Ichigo thought about it for a moment they never came back after the fighting with deep blue so why would Ryou still worried about it every time Ichigo though about does days she felt like her head was going to explode.

"Ichigo" said Aoyama worried

"I'm sorry what is it?" said Ichigo with pain

"Are you ok?" said Aoyama staring at Ichigo

"Y-Yeah it just my head hurts" said Ichigo with a force smile

"Sit down let me get you some water" said Aoyama walking to the kitchen

"Okay thanks" said Ichigo sitting down

She couldn't understand why every time she thought about it her head started to hurt a lot right now all she felt like to do was take a nap. But that thought was cut short when Ryou came running to her yelling "the aliens are back".

**Okay were I hope you like it and please review to know how good it was and sorry if I make some grammar mistake sense English isn't my first language my computer does all the Editing on that point but I'll try my best to write something you understand ok bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean they are back" said Ichigo standing up

"I saw it but it disappeared as soon as they landed that means they are here in earth" said Ryu mad

"Ugh why now" though Ichigo she didn't want to deal with aliens at the moment she though they left to never come back but I guess she was wrong

"Well we can't do anything unless we find them" said Mint drinking a cup of tea

"Do we really have to fight maybe they come in peace" said Lettuce holding some plates

"Aliens don't want peace they just want Earth" said Ryu annoyed

That comment annoyed Ichigo for some reason but she just stood there unable to say anything.

"Here drink some water" said Masaya who was standing next to Ichigo

"Oh yeah thanks" said Ichigo smiling

"Well till I find does damns Aliens go back to work people" said Ryu walking away

Masaya stared at Ichigo "Well I guess I'll go home for today" said Masaya smiling

"Aww ok" said Ichigo frowning

Masaya gave her a kiss on the cheek making Ichigo blush. He then said good bye to everyone in the café and went home.

Ichigo couldn't believe the aliens are back then she remembered Kisshu and she wondered how he was or if Aliens even grew old. She snapped out of her though when she heard plates breaking and sighed "Lettuce broke them again" said Ichigo.

***at the ship***

"Papa I think we landed" said Ichigo shaking Kisshu up

"Huh already time for Dinner" said Kisshu half asleep

The small girl giggled at her dads comment "No dad we are on Earth" said the 4 year old girl

"Already?" said Kisshu stretching his hands

"Yup" said Ichigo getting off the bed

"Ok ok let's go see what uncle pai is doing" said Kisshu getting off the bed as well and teleporting to where Pai is.

"Hey Pai" said Kisshu smiling

"Oh it's you where is my niece" said Pai looking at Kisshu when he saw someone teleporting next to Kish

"Hello uncle Pai" said the girl smiling

"Oh it's rare to see you teleport good job you are getting good at it" said Pai picking her up

"Yeah she still can't teleport to far though sense she is so young" said Kisshu taking Ichigo from Pai arms

"Well putting that aside we landed and they probably know about it but I invented something so that they can't find us" said Pai proud of himself

"Oh that's good so you mind if we walk around show my little Kitty the place" said Kisshu smiling

"Can we really do that!" said Ichigo excited

"Yeah sure just don't get in to trouble" said Pai going back to the controls of the ship

"NONONO" said Ichigo upset

"What's wrong darling" said Kisshu trying to calm her down

"I want to go with Papa, uncle Taruto and uncle Pai" said the girl puffing her face

Pai looked at the girl to reject her offer but instead he ended up accepting he could never say no to the little girl and he knew that very much.

***outside of the ship***

"You woke me up to take a walk" said Taruto yawning

"Uncle Taruto doesn't want to walk with me?" said Ichigo with tears forming in her eyes

"NO I love my little kitty very much I want to go with you everywhere" said Taruto trying to make her happy again.

"Yay" said Ichigo jumping in to Tarutos arms

Kisshu and pai looked at each other and laughed Ichigo had the 3 of them in the palm of her hand but on the other hand she was the Angel of the family.

"Wow papa this is a beautiful place" said the girl running around

"Don't go too far Angel you might get lost" said Kisshu walking next to Pai and Taruto

"Ok papa" said the girl smiling

"So what is this research you are doing Pai" said Kisshu curious

"Well is about the nature of this place" said Pai looking around

"Nature?" said Taruto confuse

"Yes about how Nature works" said Pai trying to make them understand

"Oh" said Kisshu confuse

"I see" said Taruto not wanting to ask anymore

"So why do we have to fight if its only nature you are researching" said Kisshu trying to understand why he is here

"Well knowing the blond guy he might tread us as enemy's even if we are only researching Nature and sense no one remember us" Pai stopped talking when he noticed he had something very bad. "Sorry I know how you feel about it" said Pai looking at Kisshu

"It's ok I understand" said Kisshu looking down "let's try and get it over with" Kisshu forced a smile on to his face.

Pai and Taruto looked at each other then looked at Kisshu worried but they couldn't find the words to make him feel better and they didn't want to make things worse.

"Papa" said Ichigo running up to him

"What is it" said Kisshu smiling

"I like earth" said Ichigo smiling at Kisshu

"That's good" said Kisshu laughing

Kisshu,Pai,Taruto and Ichigo continued their walk around the park when ichigo Notice a Castle and kids about her age playing on it "can you put me down dad" said Ichigo to Kisshu

"Sure sweetheart" said Kisshu putting Ichigo down "oh but please don't walk away from me sense Pai is researching right now and I don't want you to get lost"

Ichigo felt disappointed she wanted to play in the castle with the other kids too "Okay papa" said Ichigo sad.

Pai and Kisshu were using some machine while Taruto hold some kind of scissors Ichigo felt very bored at the moment. She stared at her dad and uncles that were too busy to even look at her so she took the chance to go play "it's not like they are going to leave" she thought to herself as she when to play with the kids

***hours later***

"Bye bye" said Ichigo to the kids who were leaving with their parents

"That was fun I can't wait to tell papa" said the girl walking back to where her dad is

Ichigo walked up to where her dad and uncle where to see they were gone. She then looked for them but they were nowhere to be found "papa" said Ichigo starting to cry. She sat down on a bench and started crying Wishing that her dad or uncles would come for her.

"Is everything ok child" said a girl who noticed Ichigo

Ichigo looked up to see a human with green hair "n-no" said Ichigo sobbing

"What's wrong" said the green haired girl

"My papa I can't find him" said Ichigo still crying

"What's your name? Maybe we can find him" said the green haired girl with a smile

Ichigo then remembered that her dad had told her not to tell her named or who he was to human "I-I can't" said Ichigo looking down

Then girl stared at her for a moment "well my name is Lettuce" said the girl smiling

"Nice to meet you" said Ichigo looking up at the girl

When Lettuce looked at her girl well she was the exact image of Ichigo her Brown eyes and red hair only she was a child and Ichigo was older.

"How about a buy you some cake at the café I work at" said Lettuce smiling

Ichigo smiled "sure" said the little girl

"Ok" said Lettuce extending her hand to the girl

Ichigo held the hand of the girl and walked to the Café with her

***at the other side of the park***

"Are we done Pai' said Kisshu tired

"Yup" said Pai looking at him

"Where is Ichigo?" asked Pai

"I think she is with Taruto" said Kisshu giving some Machine to Pai

Taruto came running towards them "Guys I was looking for you two" said Taruto tired of running

"Where is Ichigo?" asked Pai looking at Taruto

"Yeah where is she" said Kisshu looking around Taruto

"Huh isn't she with you guys" said Taruto confuse

Pai and Kisshu stared at each other and teleported to where they last were they looked in the playground and everywhere but Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

Kisshu fell to the floor "where is she" said Kisshu feeling like no air was entering his body

***at the café***

Ichigo was cleaning the tables when she saw Lettuce walked in and she noticed someone next to her.

"Hey Lettuce" said Ichigo walking up to her to see who she brought

"Hey ichigo" said Lettuce smiling

"Who's that" said Mint walking up to them

"Oh she was lost at the park and she won't tell me her name or anything so I brought her here to see if you guys can help me find her dad" said Lettuce worried

"What made you think she would talk to us" said Zakuro walking up to them

"Well" said Lettuce not knowing how to respond

"Hey onee-chan can I eat the cake now?" asked the small little girl

Everyone looked at her and *gasped* at seeing how much she looked like Ichigo. Lettuce could only laugh at everyone reaction especially at Ichigos.

Ichigo stood there in shock at seeing the little girl it was like looking at her younger self "c-c-cake I'll bring you one" said Ichigo running toward the kitchen she just couldn't believe that someone looked so much as her.

**Well I hope you like it and hope you keep reading it. Plus thanks to the people who like this story I keep writing it because of the support you give the story thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was looking at the girl eat her cake. She couldn't stop thinking about how much they look alike, she just couldn't believe it. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Lettuce call out to her. "What is it" said Ichigo walking but to Lettuce.

"W-Well I was thinking maybe you could talk to her. I can't get her to tell me her parents name or anything for that matter. Could you try please I don't know what else to do" said Lettuce feeling sad

"Well I could try" said Ichigo not feeling so confident about it.

"Thanks" said Lettuce smiling

Ichigo sighed and walked toward the 4 year old who was eating her cake happily "can I sit here" said Ichigo with a smile.

"Ok" said the 4 year old smiling at Ichigo

Ichigo giggled at the little girl who had frosting all over her mouth. It felt natural to Ichigo when she grabbed the napkin and cleaned the frosting out of the little girl mouth.

"Thank you" said the 4 year old giving her an even bigger smile

"You are welcome" said Ichigo smiling. She then notices how the girl stared at her "something wrong?"

"We look alike" said the girl laughing

Ichigo couldn't deny her that they did look very alike. "What's your name if you don't mind me asking" said Ichigo staring at the girl. The little girl stood there quiet for a moment making Ichigo feel awkward. "Papa told me to never say my name to strangers" said the 4 year old.

"Well my name is Ichigo now we aren't strangers" said Ichigo smiling

"Wow really" said the little girl amazed

Ichigo didn't understand why she was so amazed by her name it was strange "well sense we arent strangers anymore how about you tell me yours"

The 4 year old looked down "I-I-I can't papa would get mad"

"Well how about a nickname then" said Ichigo trying to at least get a name to call her by

"Well my papa and my uncles always call me their little kitty so how about kitty" said the little girl beaming with happiness.

"Ok then I will call you Kitty for now" Ichigo giggled at least she was getting more information than Lettuce. "Your mom and dad must be worried not knowing where you are" said Ichigo staring at the girl.

"I don't have a mom" said the little girl finishing her cake

"I-I'm sorry" Ichigo looked down she felt like she said something really rude but she didn't know. She still felt bad about it. She felt a small hand on her head. She looked up to see the little girl smiling.

"Don't cry Onee-chan, mama isn't dead she just isn't with me and papa. Plus papa take good care of me his, my hero" said the 4 year old girl smiling at Ichigo who was about to cry. "Hey Onee-chan can I get some juice"

Ichigo looked at her and smiled "such a strong little girl" she thought to herself before saying "sure" she then got up and when to the kitchen to get her some juice.

The little girl then got off the chair and looked at everyone who were too busy working to notice her. She then walked out the café making sure no one noticed. Once she was outside she looked back at the café "Everyone sure was nice" said the 4 year old giggling She then teleported to where she last saw her dad.

When Ichigo came back with some juice she saw the girl was already gone "Hey Lettuce did someone come for kitty?" asked Ichigo worried for the 4 year old

"Kitty?" said Lettuce confuse

"You know the little girl" said Ichigo pointing at the table the 4 year old was

"Oh well I didn't see anyone but maybe someone did?" said Lettuce going back to work

"She didn't even say goodbye" said Ichigo to herself feeling a little sad that the girl had left

***At the park***

Everyone was still looking for Ichigo in the park. Neither of them was leaving till she was found. They then heard someone screaming their names. When they looked back to see who it was, they found themselves crying from joy to see the little 4 year old girl.

Kisshu ran toward her and gave her a tight hug "Kitty I was so worried where were you" said Kisshu with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry papa" said Ichigo hugging him

Pai and Taruto couldn't feel more relief to see their niece safe. "Where were you?" said Pai walking up to them.

"Yeah sweetheart I was so worried where were you anyway?" said Kisshu looking at his daughter

"Well I was playing in the castle with other kids then everyone left and when I looked up to where you were papa. No one was there so I cried and waited for you on a bench but no one came and then this girl came and helped me. She even bought me cake" Ichigo was talking so fast that neither Pai nor Kisshu could understand. Taruto was just nodding at whatever she was saying but he still didn't understand either.

"Okay I understand sweetheart as long as you are safe" said Kisshu trying to make her stop talking

"Papa the girl that helped me was really nice can I visit her again?" said Ichigo smiling

"Sweetheart you went somewhere with a stranger? That is very dangerous what if she was a bad person" said Kisshu scolding Ichigo.

"B-But she was nice" said Ichigo crying

Kisshu sighed "Fine, sense she was nice I guess its fine" said Kisshu picking up Ichigo

"Yay thank you papa" said Ichigo giving him a hug

"Well let's go back to the ship" said Kisshu looking at Pai and Taruto who only nodded and teleported to the ship.

***The next day***

"Do we have to do this every day" said Kisshu putting down his daughter.

"Yes and today will be especially difficult" said Pai preparing some kind of machine.

"Papa look at this" said Ichigo pointing at a bee.

"Don't get to close to that sweetheart" said Kisshu smiling.

"So why is it more difficult today?" asked Taruto looking at Pai.

"We might alert the blond guy today" said Pai adjusting his machine.

"Does that mean what I think it means" said Kisshu walking up to pai.

"Yup it does" said Pai calmly.

"How can you be so calm about it" said Taruto laughing.

"How can you be laughing" said Kisshu with a serious expression.

"Don't worry I brought some Chimera anima" said Pai looking at Kisshu.

"I don't want to hurt anyone" said Kisshu hesitant to using a chimera.

"Don't worry" said Pai finishing the adjustment on his machine.

Even if Kisshu told him not to worry he still did. He didn't want to hurt the mews or anyone for that matter. He just hoped to get this over as soon as possible. He then looked at his little girl and smiled. She was picking up flowers who would think that she was half alien. Kisshu was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Pai call for him.

"Kisshu you should hide Ichigo somewhere safe. So that she stays out of danger" said Pai staring at Kisshu.

"Yeah I understand" Kisshu walked up to his daughter who was calmly picking up flowers "Kitty" said Kisshu sweetly

The girl looked up to see her that next to her "Hey papa, here you go flowers for you" said the little girl smiling.

"Hold them for me okay but why don't you go play in the castle you like so much" said Kisshu smiling.

"Really papa I can go?" said the little girl happy.

"Yeah" said Kisshu laughing at her reaction.

Ichigo got up and left to play in the castle. Kisshu couldn't help but frown to know that he had to fight. He wanted nothing to do with that. He then turn around and walked toward Pai and Taruto.

***At the café mew mew***

Ichigo was about finishing with her work. She has been thinking all day about kitty. For her surprise she really wanted to see the little girl again. But her thoughts were stopped when she heard Ryou screaming "Then Aliens are at the Park"

"Not now" said Ichigo to herself. She really wasn't up to fight at the moment and she was just about finished with her work.

***At the park***

"Waiting is so not fun" said Taruto bored

"Well I'm almost done" said Pai focusing on the small laser

"Can we talk it out first instead of fighting" said Kisshu trying to avoid a fight between him and the mews.

"I can try but as soon as they say no I'm letting the chimera do its work" said Pai turning off the laser. Just as he was done the mews appeared.

Ichigo stared at the three aliens who were standing in front of them. When her gaze found a green haired alien "Kisshu" whispered Ichigo. She couldn't help noticed how much they had changed they looked mature and more muscular.

"We don't want to fight" said Pai staring at the mews.

They all were in shock did he really say that they didn't want to fight. That couldn't be true all they wanted is to rule over humans. That must be their reason to be here there can't be any other reason.

"Yeah right like we will believe you" said Mint annoyed

"Well at least we tried" said Kisshu before sending the chimera anima to attack them

Ichigo couldn't stop looking at Kisshu. Who didn't even notice her gaze it was like he was completely oblivious to her existence. Her heart started to feel tight but she put the feeling aside when she saw that the other mews needed her help.

**Sorry if I messed up my grammar or something sense English is like my second language and my computer doesn't correct every spelling mistake I do. So please be a little understanding about my grammar and forgive me if I made any mistakes witch I did a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the mews had defeated the chimera they saw that the three aliens were long gone. Ichigo just couldn't believe that the aliens were back but what shocked her the most was seeing Kisshu. Her memories of him were hazy, her head started to hurt really badly "Ugh I hate this headaches" said Ichigo putting one hand on her head.

"We should go back to the Café" said Lettuce walking up to her "Oh are you ok Ichigo" Lettuce looked at her concern.

"Yeah, it's just one of does headaches I get" said Ichigo giving her a weak smile.

"You know, you should get that checked. Didn't you say you had them sense that accident four years back" said Lettuce worried.

"Yeah but I'm fine, don't worry ok" said Ichigo smiling she didn't really want to worry Lettuce. She doesn't remember this accident Lettuce mentioned all she remembers is waking up in the hospital with all her friends and family next to her. She also remembers the empty feeling and her none stop crying for a month. The doctor had told her parents that maybe she was passing by emotionally times because of the so called "accident" that she didn't even remember and every time she tried her head would hurt a lot. Her memory was hazy she could remember spending time with Aoyama-kun and her friends but she felt that her memory wasn't exactly correct but after a few weeks she just learned to live with it.

"Well let's walk back" said Lettuce smiling.

"Do we have to? I don't want to work" said Ichigo frowning.

Lettuce and Ichigo walking back to the Café when they heard someone calling for them. Ichigo looked back to see a 4 year old girl smiling at her "Kitty!" said Ichigo kneeling down to hug her.

"Hi Ichigo-nee" said the little girl hugging her back.

"Well hello there Kitty" said Lettuce smiling at the girl.

"Hi" said the little girl waving her hand at Lettuce.

"What are you doing here" said Ichigo smiling. She didn't know why seeing the 4 year old girl made her so happy.

"I was playing in the castle" said the little girl pointing at the playground next to them.

"Alone?" asked Lettuce looking around for her parents.

"No papa was with me but he said he had to go do something" said the little girl smiling.

"Oh" said the two older girls looking at each other

"You left last time and didn't even say goodbye" said Ichigo looking at the little girl.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-nee, can I go visit today then?" said the little girl staring at Ichigo.

"Yeah, you should go spend time with me" said Ichigo smiling at the girl.

"Ok wait here I'm going to go ask papa" said the little girl running off.

"Ok" said Ichigo giggling.

Lettuce looked at Ichigo "you sure got attached to her" said Lettuce smiling

Ichigo blushed "that's not it she is just so cute, I can't help feel happy" said Ichigo looking the direction the girl went.

"I see" said Lettuce smiling.

***not so far from Ichigo and Lettuce"**

"Papa" screamed Ichigo running towards Kisshu

"What is it sweetheart, are you done playing in the castle?" said Kisshu looking at his daughter.

"No, I met with the girls that help me can I go play with them?" said Ichigo smiling. She noticed how her dad was thinking about letting her go or not. She stared at him with puppy eyes in tell he sighed.

"Fine sense I have to be here for a while but please come home before it gets dark. I'll wait for you here ok and don't teleport in front of people" said Kisshu scratching his head, he just couldn't say no to her when she gave him the puppy eyes.

"Ok papa thank you" said Ichigo running back to the two girls.

Kisshu sighed "is she really a 4 year old".

"Soon enough she be old enough to marry" said a Voice from behind him.

"NO WAY, I WON'T LET A BOY HAVE MY ANGEL" screamed Kisshu looking back to see Pai.

"Hahaha over protective much?" said Taruto appearing next to Kisshu.

"You guys, sure know one hell of an entrance" said Kisshu putting his hands behind his head

***Back to Ichigo and Lettuce***

The two girls where laughing about a comment when they saw the 4 year old girl coming back. "Hey what did you papa say?" asked Ichigo smiling.

"He said I could sense you are nice people" said the 4 year old smiling back.

"Ok then let's go" said Ichigo giving the little girl her hand.

"Ok" said the little 4 year old grabbing Ichigo hand.

Lettuce could only see the sweet moment, she stared at Ichigo and how happy she looks when she is with the little girl. It feels like a mother daughter moment, Lettuce giggled and the silly thing she just though.

***at Café mew mew***

"I really don't want to work" said Ichigo frowning.

"Ichigo-nee is lazy" said the 4 year old girl giggling.

"Am not" said Ichigo laughing.

"Well I could take your shift and you can spend time with Kitty sense you seem to not want to work today" said Lettuce smiling.

"Would you really do this for me" said Ichigo grabbing Lettuce by the shoulders.

"Yeah" said Lettuce giggling.

"Thank you so much" said Ichigo hugging Lettuce.

"Let's go then Kitty" said Ichigo grabbing the little girls hand and walking away

Kitty waved good bye to Lettuce and she couldn't help but smile at how much Ichigo grew attached to that little girl.

***at a shop***

"Wow this is really good Ichigo-nee" said the little 4 year old girl.

"Did you really never eat ice cream?" said Ichigo looking confuse.

"Yup" said the little girl licking her ice cream.

Her father really must be weird to never have taken her to eat ice cream. She sure is adorable, how can a mother leave such a child. Ichigo sighed earning the attention of the girl.

"Is something wrong Ichigo-nee" said the little girl with ice cream all over her face.

"No no" said Ichigo grabbing a napkin and cleaning the girls face.

Ichigo left the ice cream shop after Kitty was done with her ice cream. It was getting awkward sense people would stare at her and say comments like "Such cute mother and child moment" it made Ichigo really happy and that's what she find awkward. They decided to go to the nearby mall to go buy some bracelet Ichigo wanted. The stares never stopped though, Ichigo went in to the shop where she saw the bracelet "Ok well let me buy this real quick and leave ok kitty" said Ichigo grabbing the bravelet and walking to the cash register.

"Ok" said kitty looking around the store. She then noticed another girl about her age crying to her mother. She saw how the girl mother picked her and gave her a kiss and bought her a crown.

"Ok let's go" said Ichigo but then she noticed that Kitty was looking at the young mother and child. Her stare was that of it must be nice. Ichigo picked her up the little girl just looked at her shocked "Let's go check some other stores" said Ichigo smiling, she saw as the girl blushed and just nodded.

**Sorry for the slow update but I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my grammar if I screw up somewhere. **


End file.
